


You’re a Bottled Star

by purgatorymaybe



Series: Hum Hallelujah [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: “Deleted Scene” from Hum Hallelujah. Takes place during that first practice.





	You’re a Bottled Star

Anton had seen Alex skate before, obviously, albeit on the other side of the ice (and from the bench, mostly). But watching him now, in the practice arena in Frisco, Anton was entranced. Maybe it was because they were on the same team now, or because of whatever was going on between them, but seeing Alex cut through the rink was _breathtaking_.

‘Graceful’ wasn’t a word that often came to mind when describing hockey players, but that’s was Alex _was_. Anton couldn’t take his eyes off him. He skated like he was working with the ice instead of against it.

He thinks, suddenly, of a line from a movie. The sad one, from a few years ago, about the kids with cancer. _'It would be an honor to have my heart broken by you'_.

_'Yeah'_ , Anton thinks, watching Alex glide around the rink like he was born for it. _'I get that'_.


End file.
